ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome To Castle Oblivion and Traverse Town
In the Beginning, Ace and his Friends are chasing after Road Runner, In the Present, they are sleeping the field and Ace is looking at 4 Path. ?????: Along the road ahead lies something you need. He turn around and nobody here and he look back and it was Hooden Figure animal ?????: However- in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you. He disappeared Meanwhile A bunny is drawing something and it a Castle Back to our Heroes They saw a Castle and they went inside Wile: Um. You think it's okay to barge in? Daffy: But we have to do it, if we're gonna find Bugs. Wile: Bugs? You mean he's here somewhere? Daffy: Something just tell me he'll be here, okay? Wile: Really? Cause now that you mentioned it. I was kinda thinking the same thing. Ace: Seriously? Me too! One look it this castle, and I just know: Our friends- they're here. Wile: I guess best minds think alike. Tweety: What, hey, hold on! It can't be just a coincidence! Daffy: Oh No, birdy. You don't mean That- Tweety: Ues. I had it too. I think I had a same exact too same feeling. Wile: Whoa! Maybe it's contagious! Taz: (Scream) Daffy: No, it isn't. Something strange. And we're gonna go take a look. Ace: Of course. He going to the door Daffy: Hey! Where are you going? Ace: To the door. Are you scared? Daffy: No way! Come on, let's go, you guys! Wile: Um. Shouldn't we close the door behind us before we go? Ace! They saw a Hooden Figure again Ace: Okay, Mac! Who are you? He walk to them Daffy: Wait a minute! You're a Heartless! All right. I'll try some magic from my Ray gun! Fire! Then nothing happen Daffy: Come on. Thunder! Thunder! Come on... Blizzard! Fire! Then nothing happen again Daffy: What's wrong with my Ray gun? ?????: I should be think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this csstle you forgot every magic's and every abilities and your power you ever know. In this place, is to find is to lose. And to lose is to find. That is the way in castle Oblivion. Ace: Castle Oblivion? He got Teleported and he's right behind them ?????: Here you will meet the people you known in the past. And you will meet people you miss. Ace: I miss? My team's! You mean my team is here?! ?????: If what you want... is to find them... They he created a blast of wind and she went through Ace, Ace attack him, but he vanished and he got Teleported to the Door Ace: What you do to me? ??????: I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this. It's a Card that has a Picture of Traverse Town ?????: To reunite with these you hold dear- He throw to card to Ace and he grab it Ace: Is that... a card? ?????: It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Ace. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose... He disappeared Ace: Alright. Here we go. He use the Card and he went the Door After that he's in Traverse Town Ace: This can't be right... We're in Traverse Town! ?????: What you see isn't real. He disappeared and he's right behind him ?????: This town is an illusion created by your memories ingrained in that card. Ace: My Memories? Tweety: Forget about that, Ace! We lost Daffy, Wile and Taz! Ace: Wile? Taz? Daffy? Guys, where are you? What did you done to my friends?! ?????: They are at mercy of the cards now. Master the cards, and their strength will be yours again. After his training of the cards, Daffy, Taz and Wile has appeared Ace: Are you guys all right? Where were you? Daffy: You tell us! When you open the door, we saw a strange light-... and the rest is just...blank. Tweety: Oh Boy, that's doesn't help. Try to remember what happened. I have to write it down on my journey for this. Wile: Hey, Daffy, where'd I get the new outfit? Taz: (Gibberish) Daffy: Whoa! You're right you two! Somebody's is giving us a new outfit! Ace: Let me guess, the Cards again? ????: That is for you to ponder. Master the cards and make your way through the castle. But from here, you walk alone. Wile: What? We can't let Ace go alone! Daffy: He's right! Ace can't do anything without our help! Ace: Geez, thanks a lot, Daffy. Wile: You sure you can handle it on your own? Ace: Of course, I can. You want to go alone? Find. I'll take care of myself. ?????: Hmm, the superhero speaks boldly. Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you. He dissappeared Tweety: I've got a bad feeling about this... Ace: Relax, Tweety. I'm ready for any tricks he's got up his sleeve. How hard can it be to figure out these cards? All I have to do is use one in front of that door over there. Hours later Ace: Boy, fighting alone isn't as easy as I though it would be... Then 3 Lights has appeared and it was Wile, Daffy and Taz Ace: Yikes! Don't pop out of nowhere like that! Daffy: Look, Buster. It's not our fault! We don't know what's going on! Wile: Look! They saw Road Runner Ace: Road Runner?! Daffy: Things are getting strange. What's Road Runner doing here?! Wile: There's nothing strange about this. We can to Traverse Town with Road Runner, didn't we? Daffy: Did we? Tweety: Hey, wait! According to my journal, it was before you met Ace that you came to town with Road Runner. Daffy: Hey! He's right! We were chasing after Road Runner and that's how we ended up in Castle Oblivion! Wile: But aren't we in Traverse Town? Tweety: Not really, it wasn't Traverse Town. I think the Card created this Traverse Town inside Castle Oblivion! Ace: Watch! Hi cares about all that? It's so confusing! I don't know where we are, but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless! We'll get somewhere! Then Someone appeared Rook: Youd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you. Ace: Rook, it's you! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion? Rook: Castle Oblivion? What are you saying? This is Traverse Town. And how did you know my name? Who are you, Bunny? Ace: What!? Rook: I've never met the likes of you before. Ace: Rook! Is not funny! We all fought the Heartless together! You remember that!? Rook: Look, Kid. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know your names. Wile: You don't? Rook: Sorry. Ace: I can't believe it. How can you forgot about us? Rook: I feel for you but you've got the wrong man. Happens all the time. Don't take it so personally, Ace. Daffy: You Do know his name! Rook: Wait, hold on! How do I know your name? Wile: You think Rook is not well? Daffy: If he was, that's not good. Ace's Real! Rook: What do you mean that I'm not well, Daffy, you, Wile and Taz are the ones who- Daffy: Hey! Rook: That's weird... What's wrong with my memory. What's happening here? ????: I don't know, Rook. Maybe Gwen was onto something after all. It was Ben Ben: She's said she senses some uncanny kind of power. And asked us to look into it. Well, this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe you should take Ace to see Gwen. Ace: Ben, you know my name! Ben: Yeah! Looks like you know my name's, too. Rook: You know that bunny? Ben: No. Total stranger. But I definitely know his name. Strange, right, but convenient! We can skip the introductions. Rook: How is it that you can accept this situation so easily? I don't get you... Ben: Well, I'm off to see Gwen. Rook, you give them the grand tour. Bye! He left Rook: I guess it's no use pondering over it. Come on, Follow me. But there are Heartless wandering around town. I'd better teach you how to protect yourself in the Battle. After the Training Rook: Think you've got the hang of it, Ace? Ace: Yeah, more or less. I'll pick up the rest when I fight some real battles. Rook: Here, i found this lying around. You take it. Remember what I told you and make good use of it. Hours Later They went to the House to see Gwen Ace: Gwen, have you forgotten about me, too? Gwen: I don't know whether to say "nice to meet you" or "good to see you again" Ben: Yeah, exactly! Like we've never me, but it still doesn't fell weird knowing your name. Ace: But I'm telling you, we HAVE met. We took on the Heartless together. We were a team! Rook: It feels like you're right... But I can't remember. Ace: Then I guess you won't remember what you told me. In Hollow Bastion, when I get the Symbol: "We may never meet again..." Rook: But we will never forget each other. Ace: See, you do remember! Ben: He's right, Rook! I remember you saying that, too. Rook: I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence, then. Gwen: I don't have any memory of it, but somehow I still remember, I think your heart is doing to remember for us. Ace: My heart? Gwen: We don't know you, Ace, but your heart is full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know. Rook: So you're saying that Ace's Memories are affecting ours? Gwen: His Memories do seem to have a certain power. Ace: Maybe it's like that guy said, than. This town is just an illusion. Something my memories created. Gwen: And... there's someone special to you in this town? Ace: How did you- oh, I get it. My memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened. Yeah. My team's is somewhere in this town- I mean, Castle Oblivion. Ben: Castle Oblivion? What's that? There aren't any castles in here. Ace: That's not quite what I mean. Gwen: You still not sure what's going on yourself. Right? Ace: Right. We just got here after all. I want to take a better look around. Rook: Then go have a walk around town. There are Heartless, but that's no problem for you. Ace: So you know I can fight? Rook: I can't say I know, but I feel like believing you. Let's leave it at that. Hours Later They were at the Second District and they saw Grandpa Max Max: Well, if it isn't Ace. Wait, what am I saying? I don't know you. But you LOOK like Ace, what with the Sword and Long Ears... Ace: It's okay, Max. That's my name. Max: So! You've heard of me? All, I can't say as I'm surprised. Ace: Anyway, maybe you can help me out. A friend of mine's supposed to be somewhere in this Castle- er, town. Got any ideas? Max: You're friend, hmm? Lately all this town sees is Heartless. Can't even take two steps without gettin' attacked. In fact, this Plaze's the worst. Word is, a giant Heartless shows up when that bell rings. If you value your hide, you'll get outta here while the gettin's good. He left Wile: Hmm, maybe we should leave. Ace: Don't you want to see the Heartless? Daffy: No way! Then the Bell has ring Daffy: The Bell! Taz: (Gibberish) Wile: Be careful, Ace! Then Guard Armor has appeared after that it have been Defeated Ben: So your team wasn't here? Ace: No, I don't think I'll find them in this town. But he's somewhere in this Castle-. I just know it. Max: Castle? You mean this whole town's inside some huge Castle? Boy, that's big. Gwen: He's probably right, Max. We may not understand what's going on, but Ace does. He can see that reality is bigger than just this world. Ace: I wish I was that sure. Rook: You'll be okay, Ace. No matter what shape reality takes, you can handle it. I may not remember you, but I know you in my heart. Ace: Rook... Ben: Take care, Ace. Max: You're gonna be lost.. but best of luck anyway. They left except Gwen Ace: What's wrong? Gwen: I don't have all the answers, but I had to tell you some. Your Memories created this town, right? Ace: That's what the guys who gave me the card said. Gwen: If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your mind.. and so are we. Ace: But... you're not a Figment! You're standing right here. This town is here, too! Gwen: But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't... Ace, beware your memories. In the Journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will receive you, try to lead you astray. Ace: So, um... what does it mean? Gwen: I'm sorry. I'm just another illusion. The truth is out of my reach. Ace: Don't say something like that. It's depressing... Gwen: Stay strong, Ace. Don't let the illusion distract you from what's truly important. Ace: Alright. Daffy: Ace! Wile: Are you ready to go? Ace: Okay, I'll be right there. Well, I'd better be going. And he saw Gwen gone Ace: Gwen? Gwen! Daffy: What about Gwen? Ace: Where did she go? I was just talking to her! Wile: Gwen left with Rook and the Others, remember? Ace: What? Daffy: You got us worried. Just standing there by yourself. Ace: Is this what she meant..? They left Traverse Town Category:Cutscenes